meeting your hero
by flarey phoenix
Summary: a girl moves to amity she has a secret of her own based after cancellation SORRYthe charaters lives go on and christy storm meets her hero tabs is included
1. Chapter 1

Meeting your hero

Chapter1-the move

Christy storm was a average twelve year old girl that loved the show danny phantom she watched it every day until her mum (she hasn't got a dad) decided to take away the sky box

"DAMM YOU GUYS AND YOUR HATE FOR GOOD SHOWS, YOU ARE…mean" she shouted stomping up the stairs.

**2 years later**

Christy had forgot all about the show she used to love so much and all the characters she used to admire especially that cat

"TV gone, shows gone, brain big from watching no shows, I NEED MY TV, I'M BECOMING SMART" cried Christy

"CHRISTY WE'RE MOVING DEAL WITH IT YOU CAN WATCH TV WHEN WE GET TO AMITY PARK" shouted her mum

"TV, THE LORD HAS FORGIVEN ME, FOR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID IM ALLOWED TO WATCH, THE BOX…OF DOOM, where did that come from and why does amity park sound so familiar?" then she started to pack her things going over the box of doom thing in her head trying to figure out where it came from

'_doom, doom, doom, amity park, doom where did it come from, so familiar'_ she thought

**next day**

it was moving day and Christy was exited to know she would get to watch a movie on the plane (she lived in England) she started singing

"TV TV TV, TV TV TV, TEEEEEVEE"

"Christy you have a horrible voice, so shut the hell up" said her mum with ear muffs on her head

"Well sorry miss take away my TV for two years you evil person"

**three hours later **

they were on the plane and Christy was watching a on board movie when the intercom came on saying

"WE ARE NOW ENTERING AMITY PARK AIRPORT PLEASE FASTEN SEAT BELTS WE ARE LANDING"

"ok Christy take off your ear phones and fasten your seat belts" her mum said lifting the earphones off Christy's ears

"dude what'd you do that for oh seatbelts" and she put it on while the plane was landing

**in amity**

"where is our house, I'm bored already" said Christy whining

"here it is right next to this big house, or mansion" said her mum

"wow that thing is huge I wonder who lives there...I bet they have wide screen TV" she said smiling

"first get moved in then make friends with rich people"

"fine" she said glumly then she noticed four kids walking down the road two were girls and the others were boys,

"hey Sam look someone's moving in the house next to you" said danny

"looks like it I wonder who they are" she said back

"dude if it's a girl don't go gaga sam will try to kill her"

"TUCKER" yelled both blushing teens

"sam lets go say hi and leave the immature boys to they're argument" said tabs walking over

"fine but you should know I'm not a social person"

"I know I know" then a girl got out of the car

"oo it's a girl lets say hi" she said walking over

"hi I'm tabs" she said

"erm hi I'm Christy"

"hi Christy this is the famous Goth of the city Sam Manson well she would be famous if she didn't keep the richness secret

"TABS" shouted sam

"what she lives next to you she's bound to find out one way or another" and a wisp of smoke came from her mouth "erm I have to go, DANNY QUIT YOUR FIGHTING AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR MOUTH" and a wisp of blue smoke came from his mouth

"er erm we'll continue this later and RUN" shouted danny as he and tabs ran off feline phantom and danny phantom appeared

"WHAT ARE THEY" screamed Christy

"ghosts what are you guna do" said tucker

"ghosts, GHOST'S, COOL" she said smiling

"BEWARE"

"Oh great look it's the box ghost lets all run in fear" said tabs sarcastically

"FEAR ME"

"NOOOOOO, SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND GET IN THE THERMOS" shouted tabs holding the container

"NOOOO THE CILLIDRICAL TORTURE CHAMBER"

"no the thermos" and she shot it at him sucking the annoying dweeb into the thermos

"I can't believe I wasted 3 minutes of my life capturing that dweeb" she said

"hey I didn't do anything I wanted to catch this one, it was my turn"

"your too slow" she said pulling her tongue out at him

"DANNY COME AND MEET YOUR NEW FAN" called Sam

"erm, okay" he said landing on the floor next to her

"h-hi I'm Christy" she stuttered

"hi I'm danny phantom whether the town thinks so or not I am the hero of amity park"

"hi I'm ta- I mean feline phantom" said tabs looking up at Christy

"awww a cat, that can talk" she said confused a bit

"don't say awwwww I'm not an awwwww kind of cat"

"okay then"

"CHRISTY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND HELP UNPACK" called her mum

"oops I have to help my mum or she'll kill me or worse not let me watch TV" she said

"bye Christy come round later and I'll show you round town or something" said Sam smiling

"ok I have to go, now bye danny bye Sam bye feline and who are you"

"tucker foley"

"ok bye tucker" and she ran in

"think she's trust worthy" asked danny unsure

"she seems nice but wait a week and we can test her in that time and see"

"I like her she's well nice" said tucker

"tuck you say that about most thin girls" said danny changing back to Fenton

"Yeah tucker get a hold of yourself" said tabs going human again

"Yeah nobody could beat your human form at good looks" he said dreamily

"Danny can I kill him please"

"No we need him remember with the PDA and the geekyness and the flirting with girls even if he has no chance"

"How is that helpful" asked tabs raising an eyebrow

"I don't know I just thought I'd point it out cause its funny watching him get rejected" said Danny grinning

"hey I'm right here you know"

"and we care why" said tabs

"awwwww admit it you like me don't you"

"fat chance doofus"

"hey I remember when you called dash that"

"exactly, I don't like him"

"fine" he said walking off

"im getting tired" said danny sleepily

"yeah your not the only one im going in seya tomorrow danny" said Sam smiling

"night sam" and she walked in her house

"well lets go home" he said as they flew back to their house.

**Isn't Christy funny tell me who's funnier Christy or tabs.**

TABS: please pick me, I'm cute –insert big puppy dog eyes here

CHRISTY: hey shouldn't it be kitten eyes instead

TABS: STOP SAYING FUNNY STUFF THEY'LL PICK YOU

CHRISTY: oh woopty dooda it's not like I'm guna get an award or anything, am I

BLACKGEM: maybe you will and maybe you wont I'll think about it, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPPIE

TABS: can you make the prize tuna

CHRISTY: SHUT UP ABOUT TUNA

TABS: STOP SAYING FUNNY STUFF

BLACKGEM: I have to put up with these two all night, SATAN HELP ME


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-fainting spells and remembrance

Christy had settled in nicely over the past week but she couldn't help think she had bin there before she'd asked danny and Sam but they just said they'd never seen her before that week had started and the three four friends had grown to except her into their group and had decided to tell her danny and tab's secret but Sam was to test her,

"CHRISTY" shouted Sam from her bedroom window

"WHAT" came Christy's voice from hers

"COME ROUND TO MY HOUSE PLEASE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"

"OK COMING" a few minutes past and there was a knock at the door

"Finally" she said as she went to answer at the door stood Christy

"Hi Sam what did you want to ask"

"Come down to the basement and I'll show you"

"Erm ok" she said walking in and following her to the movie room

"WHOA why didn't you tell me you had this in your basement"

"Hey check this out" and she pushed a button and a bowling ally appeared

"DUDE THAT IS SO COOL" she said excited "but why did you just show me this"

"Well I have bin selected to test you because I'm round about the only normal one in our group"

"But what's the test for"

"well danny and tabs have this secret and we wasn't sure if we could trust you so danny and tucker said if you can keep the bowling and the movie room a secret that you could keep their secret"

"Hey I'm a wiz at keepin secrets so what is it"

"Well I'll let them show you" and she picked up the phone and dialled Danny's number

"Hello"

"Hi danny, she's trust worthy"

"Good I hate keeping secrets from friends me and tabs will be there in a minute" and he put the phone down

"Well he's waking tabs up and he'll be here in a second"

"What do you mean waking tabs up"

"You'll see when they get here" and there was a knock at the door

"Whoa that was quick"

"I know, you'll find out why in a minute" and Danny came down to the basement with the cat tabs in follow

"Danny you never told me you had a cat"

"Erm, you know this cat you see her everyday" said Danny

"I do"

"Yes you do you see me everyday" said tabs scaring Christy

"WHOA did you just talk"

"Yes I did, and then you almost deafened me" said Tabs rubbing her ear

"WHAT ARE YOU"

"cat…mostly, I'll show you" and a bright light shone and tabs was human

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well I'm part cat part human and… part something else which I'll let Danny explain"

"oh thanks tabs, ok we're not you average people or average cat for that matter I guess the only way to tell you is show you, IM GOING GHOST" shouted tabs and danny in unison and tabs turned back into a cat and then a ghost and danny turned into the infamous danny phantom

"wha-" said Christy and she fainted

"Well that could have gone better" said Sam

"Dude what did I… WHOA what happened to her" said tucker running down the stairs

"We told her and she fainted" said Tabs poking Christy

"She fainted, well it's better than trying to kill you aint it" said Tucker chuckling

"True" said Tabs and then Christy started to come round

"Wha… what happened and why do I remember a TV show like this" she asked rubbing her head as she sat up

"Erm I don't know" said Danny

"Wait, two years before I moved here my mum confiscated my TV and forebode be from watching it because the only thing I watched was one show, DANNY PHANTOM" she had remembered

"I think she hit her head when she fell" said Tabs scratching her head

"No I'm not lying, they cancelled it last year for some dumb show and well I'm guessing your lives carried on"

"What so our lives have been all make believe" said Tabs confused

"I think so a guy called Butch Hartman made it up and if I remember correctly Tabs you are an evil genius" said Christy giving Tabs a weird grin

"What do you mean" said Tabs now a bit scared

"With the whole scheming plots to get the lovebirds together"

"WHAT?" shouted both teens together

"Oh and speaking of that SAM YOU TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT THIS INSTANT" and Sam blushed

"What are you talking about" asked Danny

"YOU ALSO TELL HER and don't think about denying it I've seen it, you Sam when pariah dark attacked and he was in that ecto thingy you were guna tell him something I know what it was you were guna confess that you love him" said Christy taking a breath

"HA SHE GOT YA THEIR SAMMY" said Tabs laughing

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY" shouted Sam

"DON'T INTURUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING" shouted Christy

"That's ridiculous" interrupted Danny, Sam was now blushing crazily

"AND YOU, YOU NEVER STOPPED LIKING HER AFTER THE EMBER INCIDENT SO TELL HER AND YOU TOTALLY DESERVE THAT CLUELESS 1 THING WHEN YOU HAD A CRUSH ON THE GHOST HUNTER I MEAN COME ON A GHOST HUNTER YOU'RE A GHOST FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD AND PAULINA GOD MAN SHE IS A SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU EVER SAW IN HER" she yelled now nearly fainting from lack of breath, danny was a bit scared now and Sam was still blushing madly at her outburst and you could just see a bit of blush on Danny's cheeks as she continued to yell at him

"Christy I think he gets your mad at him but how do you know all this" said tabs confused and still giving Danny and Sam a sly smile

"well, as I've said two years before I moved here I used to watch a show none stop my mum bought a sky plus box so we could record things unfortunately she confiscated it but she never took it back and… she would remember you guys if she saw you" she said hitting herself on the head "why didn't I think of that before, come on go next door to my house we should still have the box and all the programs stored"

"Okay" said Sam but Danny was still in shock from the shouting

"Hey clueless one are you coming or not" said Christy

"What, oh coming" and he ran after them only to be stopped by Sam's mum

"Erm where are you five going" said

"Over to Christy's house she need's to show us something"

"As long as it's not to Danny's house I don't care" she said walking off giving Danny a dirty look

"Why does she hate me" he asked Christy

"I don't know but I bet it's because Sam likes you and she knows that if you two actually said something she would choose you over her"

"CHRISTY YOUR AS BAD AS TUCKER AND TABS" shouted Danny

"Hey im just doing my job" and the ran out the house and next door

"MUM COME HERE PLEASE" shouted Christy

"I'm com- OH MY GOD" she looked at the four friends and fainted

"Hey my response too" she said smiling "now lets find that box"

"Hey is this it" said Sam walking over to a silver box

"Yeah that's it turn it on" and she did and a blue screen came on with a few options on it

"Pick the planner" and she pressed a button and a long list came onto view all named 'danny phantom' "erm Christy what is this"

"Click on one and see"

"Okay then" she said unsure and she pressed enter and a picture came into view

"Hey that's…"

**ooooooooooooooo I'm evil inside ha, ha, ha cliffy which one did she pick and what will Christy's mum say when she wakes up read on and find out**

TABS: hey do I even get any funny bits in this

BLACKGEM: not that I've written why

CHRISTY: ha you're jealous

TABS: AM NOT

CHRISTY: ARE TOO

SAM: WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING, honestly and when do I say something about how I feel

BLACKGEM: wait you actually want to

SAM: of course I do im sick of him being clueless

DANNY: I'm right here you know and I'M NOT CLUELESS wait what am I not clueless about

EVERYONE EXCEPT DANNY: CLUELESS!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-weird things start

"DAN PHANTOM" yelled the four who were surprised

"Hey I haven't seen this one in ages, stop talking"

"But its Dan" said Sam

"I know but he's, not in the TV RUUUNNNNN!" she screamed as Dan and feline (that's a tiger that used to be tabs I haven't updated ghost powers rock yet she appears in the ultimate enemy chapter) phased through the TV

"HA I'M FREE, YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE AND YOU FATE WILL BE SEALED DANNY"

"What, IM GOIN-GHOST" yelled both teens as tabs formed her cat self into a ghost and danny turned his human self into a ghost

"danny remember what happened last time Sam, tucker, Lancer and all your family almost died yours too tabs don't make the same mistakes you did last time" called Christy as she ran out the house with the two friends in front of her

"Sam we have to get to Danny's house and warn his parents"

"why"

"you don't remember but you tucker and Danny's family we're almost killed in that explosion and well he's guna try again lets get to Fenton works and fast, wait I remember something but I don't know what, it was a girl around fourteen with hair snow white and eyes an eerie green she wore a black outfit with purple boots and gloves and she protected most of England"

"who was it" said sam

"I think she called herself flarey"

"and how could she help"

"she's a halfa like danny and tabs and has kicked the crap out of every ghost she ever came across like her older self she was evil as can be about the same as dan and I happen to be very close friends with her human half"

"who is she"

"her name is violet and right now we need her help" and she got out her phone and dialled violets number

"hello" she answered

"vi is that you if it is we have one serious problem in America"  
yeah its me and what problem"

"remember when I used to watch the show none stop before my mum confiscated the box"

"yeah that phantom thing what about it"

"well they cancelled it but the characters lives went on they're her and in trouble danny and tabs at the moment are fighting dan and it appears that they're losing and we need flarey's help can you lend a hand"

"your kidding right"

"do I ever kid"

"I guess not ok where in America"

"well where does the show take place"

"Amity Park, gotcha I'll be there in ten minutes" and she put the phone down

"so what did she say"

"she'll be here in ten"

"erm I don't think we have that long" said tucker pointing into the sky where an angry looking Dan was flying towards them

"oh great doofus is here"

"don't make him angry"

"erm sam he's constantly angry, hey I have an idea, we keep him busy for ten minutes and when flarey gets here we'll be saved"

"are you sure she'll actually take that long" asked tucker scared

"If I know her she's already here"

"GOT THAT RIGHT GIRL" shouted violet from down the street

"VI YOU CAME"

"WELL I COULDN'T LET MY FRIEND DIE NOW COULD I" and she flew up and shot Dan with what appeared to be a flare type ecto ray

"what was that"

"her flare shot, it works in multiple stages first it blinds the enemy the attacks it from all angles"

"SAM CHRISTY TUCKER GET OUT OF HERE WHILE ME TABS AND WHATS HER NAME OVER THERE FINISH HIM" shouted danny as he limped out of a crumbling building

"YOU HEARD HIM LETS GO" she shouted running with tucker following but sam wasn't moving "SAM COME ON YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" said Christy pulling Sam's hand

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING DANNY"

"YOU HAVE TO COME ON"

"NO I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE TO SAVE A BLOODY CITY THAT DOES NOT CARE ABOUT HIM" and she ran in the direction of the fight

"SAM NO" screamed danny as Dan saw an opportunity to take away one last thing from him and her shot her with and ecto ray she was sent flying into a tree, danny saw red literally, his eyes were bright red both his hands were glowing with a dangerous red flame and he looked like he could kill

"BIG MISTAKE" and he lifted his arms and built up a very large ball of intense flame, it was huge just then he launched it right at Dan and he was sent flying into the road, Danny's eyes went back to normal and his hands were now green instead of engulfed in flames, when the dust settled all that was left of Dan was a bit of ripped cape he was gone forever, danny flew over to Sam's unconscious form and his face lit up when he saw she was still breathing

"dude I wanted to do that and how come you never told anyone you could do that" said violet landing next to him

"erm who are you and I didn't know I could do that"

"oh I'm violet or as in this form I'm flarey nice to meet you"

"you're a halfa too" said Danny

"yeah, I know your supposed to be unique well guess what hun, your not" she said smiling, and then Sam's eyes fluttered open

"ouch what happened" said Sam rubbing her head

"well I'll put this short, you being in love with your halfa best friend you kinda shouted you wouldn't let him die for the town that doesn't care for him and you ran off only to be blasted by the evil dude and then Danny's eyes literally went red, talk about seeing red, anyway he literally obliterated Dan and then flew too you and you should have seen his face when he saw you were alive his smile was like Jupiter, massive and his eyes were sparkling with joy, oh god I'm guna gag" she said walking off

"UH me too" said Tabs holding her mouth

"erm please explain I was there and I still don't get what she said, all I got was the 'I'm guna gag thing" said danny shrugging

"erm basically I got hit, you kick the crap out of Dan, I'm alive and everything's good"

"I know all that but explain the first bit of what she said" said Danny

"which bit" said Sam scratching her head

"the bit where she said 'to put this short you being in love with your halfa best friend"

"erm well I erm I don't know" she said trying to sound convincing

"fine if you won't say it then I will, or rather do it" and he lifted her up and kissed her, she was a bit surprised but her brain got in gear and she started to kiss back they didn't quite notice the piece of cloth on the floor start to float and reverse what had happened in a few seconds there where the piece of cape was Dan now stood

"YOU THINK THAT COULD STOP ME" shouted Dan clearly peeved which broke the two teens from their kiss

"well I for one am glad he shouted, kissing in public is gross" said Tabs now pulling her paws from her eyes

"DANNY, SAM RUN" shouted violet

"NO CHANCE" and he grabbed them and lifted them off the ground

"Christy you know what you are only you can stop this, let it out" said violet

"but I'm scared last time it-"

"you can control it trust me let it out save the people that you care about do it"

"ok I'll do it" and she closed her eyes and stretched her arms out to either sides of her

the clouds parted and a beam of light shone onto Christy and she was lifted up from the ground

"what is going on" said tucker confused and she opened her eyes they were red a really dark red her clothes changed to a long black silk dress and silver wings came from the back of her but not feathered wings more bat like wings or dragon wings her hair became longer and her once brown color was now a dangerous red with thick black streaks, she then floated back down to the ground and began to walk towards Dan with her red hair blowing backwards, Dan didn't even notice her presence until it was too late she flew up above him

"WHO ARE YOU" he snapped

"Your worst nightmare" and she clicked her fingers and he just vanished completely, gone forever never coming back and danny and Sam fell to the ground where the now completely different Christy now stood

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT ARE YOU" shouted Tabs

"I'm the girl who you met a week ago only a different form I am demetria the goddess of darkness the evil one is gone and now I must change back before that evil in me gets out and all of a sudden a dark light shone and demetria was once again Christy but she was unconscious on the floor

"Few she did it I knew she could" said Violet

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED AND WHAT IS SHE?" yelled Sam and Danny together

"Well I'll explain" said violet

**hey peeps I'm evil with the cliffys aren't I, ha anyway in next chappie you'll find out more about Christy and her mysterious friend violet I'm hoping you like this story Its takin me ages.**

VIOLET: finally I get into it it's about friggin time

BLACKGEM: hey you have to be patient there's more about you in the next chappie

VIOLET: nice one

TABS: you know that contest with the funny thing isn't fair I mean she's getting all the funny bits and I'm getting diddily squit.

CHRISTY: you are so jealous and I'm lovin that demetria thing its cool hey were the famous four: danny phantom, flarey phoenix, feline phantom and demetria and the sidekicks the brilliant Goth Sam Manson and the annoying techno boy Tucker Foley

TUCKER: hey I'm right here you know

EVERYONE (in an annoyed voice): WE KNOW

DANNY: I'M NOT CLUELESS, AND I GOT TO KISS SAM

SAM: AND I GET TO KISS DANNY WHENEVER I WANT, today's bin a good day for everyone

TABS: Yeah maybe but couldn't you NOT kiss in public

SAM AND DANNY: NO WE'LL DO WHAT WE PLEASE

BLACKGEM: I agree with Tabs, now lets get some shut eye school tomoz

EVERYONE: UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SAM: seriously WE WILL KISS WHERE WE WANT right Danny… DANNY

DANNY: zzzzzzzzz

SAM: WAKE UP (INSERT KICKING IN BACKSIDE HERE)

DANNY: WHAT, WHAT IS THE BOX GHOST HERE

TABS: SLEEP FOR GOD SAKE, NEXT CHAP NOW.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

"ok I'll tell you, when we were kids Christy used to get picked on a lot we never actually knew why but she always wished she could stop them and one day she was getting bullied and she got more angrier and more aggressive and finally she snapped and well demetria is the thing that was made from that built up aggression and I never thought she'd use it ever again because the whole school was demolished just with a click of her fingers and those poor kids they were never seen again" she said sadly

"so what is she" asked sam

"she is the goddess of darkness most of that other form is evil and she never let it out because she was never able to control the evil and well she got picked on even more and she got even more angrier and well remember that whole town the was demolished a few years ago"

"yeah" said danny

"well she was the cause she destroyed everything and well she was home schooled from then on so nothing got destroyed" she explained, then Christy woke up

"wha- whats going on where's Dan"

"erm Christy your secret other half demolished him with that click of the fingers thing" said sam

"I'm sorry I never warned you it's just if anything went wrong you'd ask me to help and I never wanted to"

"Christy you can control it if you have to and maybe I should warn dash and Paulina before they let out the goddess of darkness in you"

"please do because I don't want to kill them too"

"oo wait could you make an exception with Paulina please" said Sam hopefully which made everyone laugh

"that's sam for you, and there's no need sam she can't take danny from you know your finally together, it's about friggin time, oh my god I almost forgot" said violet, then she changed back

"I'd love to see her try though hehe that is going to be a funny sight" laughed Christy

"yeah that would be great to see" said tucker

"violet don't you have to go home before your mum notices your gone and kill you when you get back"

"CRUD erm I have to go, bye guys" and she transformed and flew off

"well this was and eventful night" said Christy getting up and rubbing her head

"got that right and I'm going home to get some shut eye" said tucker walking off

"night tucker" said sam and danny together

"night lovebirds" and they just smiled as he walked away

"I knew you two would end up together" said Christy smiling

"if only it would have happened sooner it could have bin on the show herumpf" said Christy

"oh well better late than never" said tabs walking up to them

"Where've you bin" asked Danny

"getting away from the big cat over there" she said pointing to the tiger like thing that was on it's back

"that is the second time you fought that thing what is it" asked Christy confused

"older evil version of me" said tabs

"okay, well have to go home or my mum will have a fit night guys" and she waved as she walked off

"night Christy seya tomoz" shouted tabs

"night Christy" shouted Sam "danny can you take me home I'm kinda tired from the fighting"

"sure anything for my Sammy" he smiled and picked her up bridal style and flew her too her house, it took him two minutes to reach her house after being fighting it wore him down, tabs had gone home to tuna and a fluffy bed, Sam was asleep in Danny's arms when he got there, so he led her down and put her under the sheets and kissed her on the forehead and flew off into the night's sky.

**Next day in school**

Sam and danny to everyone's surprise were holding hands walking down the corridor and then one really preppy Latino girl came up to them

"hi danny I was wondering if you'd like to go out next Friday"

"erm sorry paulina but he's taken" said Christy running up next to them

"by who"

"the girl he's holding hands with, god I always thought you were an idiot but come on"

"your seeing that goth geek now then" said dash walking up to them

"hey it's bad enough when people call me names but when they call my friends names, that's a whole different story"

"what are you guna do cry, loser" she said walking off

"THAT'S IT" she screamed as her clothes and eyes changed

"CHRISTY STOP" cried sam

"I…can't…." she said

"yes you can Christy don't let her win fight the darkness" and she had a now determined face

"right" and she changed back

"that reminds me" said danny running off

"reminds him of what" sam said confused

"beats me" and they walked off to English

**in English **

paulina and dash were sitting un their usual seats near the back when the ghost alarm went off

"everyone stay calm I'm only here to warn someone" said danny phantom

"oooohhhh it's the ghost boy" cooed paulina

"yes anyway" and he grabbed paulina and dash and were gone to the roof

"erm ghost boy why did you bring us here and why did you bring dash"

"because I have a warning and I'm going to fulfil danny fentons wishes"

"you're friends with that loser"

"hey don't call him that he's no loser"

"er yes he is and well I'm getting out of here" he said walking to the door that led back down into the school

"fine but here's my warning CALL SAM MANSON ANY NAMES ANY HORRIBLE NAMES AT ALL AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU, AND I'LL KNOW CAUSE SHE'LL TELL ME"

"ghost boy we're alone"

"erm I know, and"

"well I was thinking"

"if it's anything to do with me going out with you then, not a chance"

"why"

"because one I have a girlfriend and two if she found out your even asking me this she'd kick the crap out of you"

"fine" she said sadly

"but hey I know of a ghost that might like you"

"who"

"he's called drake and he will be coming for a visit tomorrow if you want I can take you to see him, tomorrow"

"I'd love too" and she walked off

"oh and the name is danny phantom not ghost boy" he called after her, after she walked through the door that dash had gone through before (dude that rhymed) danny phased through the floor and into the boys toilets and changed back luckily there wasn't somebody else in there so he walked out and back to English, when he got in he saw paulina looking happy and dash looking bored and Sam looking a bit suspicious of Paulina's happy face so he sat down next to Sam and she wrote him a note (hey another rhyme) saying

what's with paulina why is she so happy and what did you do up there 

**Nothing much I just warned them telling them not to call you names**

Well what's with the Spanish snobs face then

**Well I told her I knew a ghost called drake that might like her and she could meet him tomoz but I'm not guna because tomorrow is Saturday**

And he passed it back she read it and smiled and wrote something else

I thought you'd kissed her or something well do you know any ghosts called drake

**Hey I'd never do that to you and yeah I do know a ghost called drake and he will like her and he's coming tomoz like I said, he's an old friend of mine that kind of wrote to me telling me he had ghost powers to**

And you didn't whine about the unique thing

**Well a bit but I got over it, lets talk later cause lancer is looking at us**

Agreed 

_**I'd like to meet this drake of who you speak **_

"how did you get hold of this note" said Danny giving Tabs an evil look

"I have my secrets and you have yours" Tabs replied innocently

and he crumpled up the paper and burnt it under the table with and ecto ball (I named it that you know the ball on shades of grey just before Sam kisses him, he throws it for the dog) and lancer walked up to him

"Mr Fenton where's the note that you were just passing"

"Erm what note"

"the one you were just passing to Miss Manson over there"

"Mr Lancer I think your seeing things check I have no notes"

"fine but I know what I saw"

"okay" he said as Lancer walked off

"Phew that was close" he whispered to Sam

"I know way too close" she said back,

"seriously I want to meet Drake" said Tabs only to be ignored by the two teens, after that the lesson went as normal with Mr Lancer talking about some grammar thing and tabs in a seat in the back getting stares from almost every guy in the room and Christy looking at tabs sympathetically but snickering every once in a while and tucker just sat there bummed about all the hard work he put into getting Sam and danny together and then

Christy came into it and she did it all in a day, and then the end of school bell rung

"finally" said tabs getting up and almost hurling at the lovey dovey stuff between Sam and danny "mushiness, mushiness spinning through mind guna hurl"

she added running out the room towards the girls bathroom

"erm lovebirds bells rung, stop with the mushiness it is sweet but disturbing" said Christy looking away from the teens that were staring at each other

"dudes stop staring and start moving" said tucker then tabs came back

"ah that's better" then she looked at danny and Sam "nope…..BATHROOM" she shouted running back to where she came from.

**Drake will be introduced in the next chapter with a bit of funniness on tab's account **

TABS: WHERE IS DRAKE I WISH TO SEE DRAKE he sounds cute, erm I mean, no he doesn't, it doesn't even cross my mind

CHRISTY: you haven't even met the guy and unlike every other guy you already like him

TABS: no I don't whatever gave you that idea

CHRISTY: you said he sounds cute

TABS: no I didn't I said I'm guna puck at the mushiness that sam and danny are doing (camera moves to sam and danny kissing) THEY'RE DOING IT NOW THEY'RE DOING IT NOW SOMEBODY STOP THEM BEFORE THEY BURN MY EYES, TOO LATE DUDES

DANNY: (in sly voice) no we're not guna stop we're guna do this all day where we want when we want how we want

EVERYONE: YOU ARE SICK

TABS: WHERE'S THE WRIGHTER I DEMAND TO SPEAK, kill THE WRITER


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-tabs meet drake

Sam and Danny were in Danny's room with tabs asleep in her bed when suddenly his mum shouted upstairs

"DANNY DRAKES HERE" Danny and Sam got up off his bed and woke tabs up

"Tabs drake is here" said Danny gently shaking the small tabby

"Wha-AHHHRRR…what's up?" said Tabs finally waking up

"drake is here" he told her again and she shot up and turned into a human

"cool come on lets go down" and she ran out the room being followed by Sam and danny (holding hands) shaking their heads

"hey danny long time no see dude" said the guy at the door

"hey drake, now what was that about the thing which you can't explain in front of my parents"

"Oh erm lets talk about that upstairs but first who's the girl" said Drake

"Oh this is Sam"

"Ohhh your girlfriend" he said slyly not noticing they actually were going out

"yeah, nice to meet you drake" said Sam smiling

"wait you actually are his girlfriend, DUDE nice one" and danny just shook his head

"yes, she is and I'm tabs" said tabs smiling _'whoa he's good looking' _she thought _'what wait did I just think that'_ drake had messy brown hair he had green eyes and wore a black jacket with blue jeans and a black top on and he was the same height as tabs

"hi tabs whoa that's a weird name" he said walking up the stairs following danny

"yeah I know he named me" she said pointing at danny

"wait he named you what's that supposed to mean" said Drake confused

"you'll find out when we get upstairs" said tabs smirking and then they got to the top and went into Danny's room

"so drake about the ghost thing" said Danny desperate to here what Drake was going to say

"yeah I got electrocuted by this freaky green thing and well it turns out it was ectoplasmic energy and well I'm now a ghost… _are you scared_" (he doesn't know about danny yet)

"why would I be scared" said Danny putting his hands in his pockets

"because I'm a ghost and well I can hurt you" he said smiling

"no dude you can't"

"I can"

"try it I dare you" said Sam smirking at danny

"you want me to hurt your boyfriend"

"Drake you couldn't even get a hit on me" said danny

"oh yeah" and he transformed he had greyish hair and red eyes and he wore a black suit with red gloves and boots and belt

"nice outfit drake but I prefer Danny's" said Sam

"I'M GOING-GHOST" shouted Danny as a blue ring appeared around his waist and split into two travelling the opposite way to each other reviling a black jumpsuit with a white belt, boots and gloves black hair turned white and blue eyes turned green

"y-your one t-too" stuttered Drake

"yeah and the most powerful, still think you can hurt me" said Danny giving Drake a evil look

"don't know" and Drake changed back

"hey what about me" whined tabs

"oh yeah, what was that about him naming you"

"oh yeah, watch" and she turned into her normal cat form

"dude your one too… and a cat" said Drake now felling down that he wasn't unique anymore

"well actually yes but I'm able to change into any animal and a ghost and a human, cool eh"

"yeah but weird" he said

"oh thanks" she said sadly and walked out

"what's wrong with her"

"she maybe a cat drake but she does have feelings and you just hurt them…YOUR MEAN" said Sam running after tabs

"I was only messing"

"drake, tabs is all for messing around but messing with her feelings be glad she didn't claw your eyes out… hey I wonder why she didn't" said danny confused while drake looked at the door, meanwhile Sam and caught up to tabs who had stopped at the park on a bench (in human form)

"hey tabs what's wrong"

"nothing"

"Tabs there's something wrong and it has something to do with drake"

"fine, I finally find someone that I might like that hasn't tried to ask me on a date yet and he calls me weird"

"you like him but you threaten any guy that tries to ask you out or something like that" she said surprised

"I know that's the weird thing I like him and he doesn't like me, WHY IS LIFE SO DIFFICULT" Tabs screamed

"hey guys what's going on any why is she screaming" said Christy walking over to them

"hi Christy, tabs just got called weird by one of Danny's friends and the worst part is she likes him… I mean she REALLY likes him"

"whoa that is serious but you're a cat"

"I know but I'm also human" she said

"come on tabs lets go show him what time it is"

"why what time is it" she asked confused

"it's quarter past payback" said Christy

"I'm with you on that one Christy" said Sam getting up

"will it make me feel better"

"don't know until you try" said Christy smiling

"fine but your guna have to harm him cause I can't"

"why" said Christy confused

"HE'S TOO CUTE" whined tabs

"dude we have an emergency she is too into him to harm him, Sam does he have anything strange about him"

"yeah he's a ghost like danny why"

"thermos, come on, oh I almost forgot I can control demetria now"

"great news but lets go get some payback" said Sam

"fine" and tabs transformed into her ghost half and into a dragon (she did say any animal) and grabbed them and took them back to Danny's house, where him and drake were talking about tabs and Sam and what things Danny had fought in the past

"so Sam is a goth and tabs was originally a cat" said Drake taking interest

"yes"

"and what is your favourite ghost that you've fought so far"

"don't know" (a/n: I'd so pick ember) and then tabs Christy and Sam came though the door

"you do know that in my country hurting someone's feelings deserves payback" said Christy clearly peeved off at him

"erm who are you"

"dude you peeved Christy off bad move" said danny scared

"why are you scared of her"

"she killed my evil half she's the goddess of darkness for cryin out loud"

"it's alright all I'm guna do is suck the kid in the thermos for a while"

"what's a thermos" said Drake

"traps ghosts but Christy you don't have to use it" replied Tabs (in human form now)

"why" said Christy

"cause he pissed me off" said tabs even though she was in human her nails extended and her eyes turned yellow with slits in them

"danny HELP ME" said Drake hiding behind Danny

"tabs don't hurt him…HEY I'M NOT A SHIELD" shouted Danny

"danny if you knew how she felt you'd let her" said Sam

"why" said Danny

"GOD what is it with you boys and the word why" said Sam

"go on tabs tell him" said Christy

"I can't Sam you know how it feels you went through it for ages"

"oh I see but still you can't hurt him even though he deserves it" said Danny slyly

"why do I deserve it WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE PAIN" shouted Drake

"drake your as clueless as danny once was" said tabs

"I still don't get what I did" said Drake

"everyone out I have to tell him it's too sad seeing him go through what I did" said danny

"but"

"no buts tabs out" he ordered and they left

"this is going to be embarrassing isn't it" said tabs

"probably but I'm not sure" said Sam knowing that it would be (meanwhile in Danny's room)

"dude what is wrong with her"

"remember when I told you over the internet that Sam and tucker were calling me clueless"

"yeah why"

"what was the reason for that"

"well was it Sam like… dude are you serious" he asked

"well what do you think"

"I think your getting at that tabs likes me"

"then I'm dead serious" (sorry about that)

"dude nobody has liked me before"

"well now someone does now"

"dude but she's a cat"

"hey she's human too and she's a ghost just like you and me"

"but"

"no buts do you like her"

"I don't know"

"well hurry up and think, anyway you should consider this an honer (sp?)"

"why"

"GOD, Sam was right we do say why a lot, because anyone that even asks tabs out at school gets shoved in their locker by her last time someone did they ended up hanging from the flag pole by their underwear, that was a funny day that" said danny laughing

"it's sounds funny" said Drake still thinking

"so have you thought yet"

"well she is nice I mean the human form and the cat one it cute so, I think I do" said Drake

"great TABS AND THE REST OF YOU COME IN NOW PLEASE" shouted Danny

"the rest of you, thanks" said Christy "do you want what Dan got"

"whoa no thank you" he said backing away from her

"good now what is it" said Christy putting her hands on her hips

"lets leave these two alone for a while" said danny motioning to tabs and drake

"I agree" said both girls as all three of them ran out the room leaving tabs and drake alone

"I hate them three maybe I should claw their eyes out for good measure" she said evilly

"I don't like them either and I'm sorry I called you weird"

"ah it's alright I am weird"

"nah, your not it's just you caught me off guard" he said rubbing the back of his head

"I have that effect on people" she answered putting her hands behind her back and blushing

"yeah and I also know you also have the every guy in the school asking you out effect on people don't you"

"yeah as a matter of fact only you and danny haven't asked me"

"what about tucker"

"he never stops"

"but he knows you're a cat"

"that's what scares me" she said laughing

"and even when everyone found out all the guys still like me" she added

"everyone knows"

"well danny reversed it with a little help from the reality gauntlet a guy called freak show used it to control all reality he had major ghost envy"

"weird, anyway danny told me about the last time someone asked you out and that they ended up hanging from a flag pole by their underwear"

"yeah, ha that was funny" she said trying not to die from laughter

"well I've never had anyone ask me out before, your lucky my life stinks"

"hey it's not that fun especially when you have to come up with reasons why you can't go out with them"

"so you have never bin out with anyone then"

"I'm a cat well mostly and well I have only once come across someone I actually like and he doesn't like me which is weird first one not too"

"funny I'm pretty sure he does" he said smiling

"oh how can you be so sure" she said blushing again

"hey danny might be dumb when it comes to Sam but he's not dumb when it comes to you"

"so who do I like then" she said, now her face was completely red

"hmmm lets see he has brown hair green eyes wears a black jacket blue jeans and a black top and his name if I'm not mistaken is drake"

"how can he be so smar- I mean, maybe" she said

"HA you're the first person to actually like me"

"I said MAYBE" she said still blushing

"but you meant yes" and she sighed in defeat and nodded "I KNEW IT" he screamed happily

"knew what"

"that someone had to like me"

"oh very funny"

"I know" he said smiling

"and you like me back" she asked

"how could I not" he said walking up to her

"have you two said it yet" said Sam coming into the room then seeing how close they were "I'll leave you alone now" and she rushed out covering her eyes

"Danny we have two lovebirds in your room that don't want to be disturbed maybe we should go tell Paulina that drake is taken" said Sam trying to stop Danny from going in his room

"that will be fun" and he picked both girls up and flew out the house to Paulina's, she was putting make-up on when he came through the window

"hi paulina"

"hi danny phantom are you here to take me to see drake" she said with glee in her eyes

"sorry paulina there's bin a change of plan you see drake has now got a girlfriend which he never told me about and well he's off limits"

"fine but do you have a picture of him to show me what he looks like"

"yeah" and he took out a picture and gave it to her

"I wouldn't have liked him anyway he looks too much like Danny Fenton and he's a loser"

"hey don't call danny a loser" said Sam

"why not goth geek"

"hey I said not to call her names remember"

"and I said not to either" said Christy

"I understand with phantom but you Christy what can you do"

"obliterate you"

"oh really how"

"like this" and she changed into the goddess of darkness"

"I thought the goddess of darkness was a legend" said Paulina scared

"I was until I decided I wanted to become a human so I became this girl still want to find out how I can stop you"

"n-no t-t-thank y-you" stuttered Paulina

"good" and she changed back "oh and tell anyone about me actually tell everyone warn them of me it might save their lives well danny take us back to where tabs and drake are please" said Christy smiling innocently

"my pleasure" and they were gone out the window flying back to Danny's house

"so I wonder what drake and tabs are doing" said Christy

"probably something mushy I guess… UGH suddenly I don't want to go home" said Danny sticking out his tongue

"oh great the mushy-o-phobic is dating weird" said Sam

"yeah and guess what" said danny

"what" said Sam

"drake hasn't ever really had a girlfriend"

"seriously?" said Christy

"seriously" replied danny as they walked into the house

"hi danny, weren't you upstairs" said maddie

"yeah but we went out"

"oh ok" she said walking off

"now to see what the two lovebirds are doing" said Christy running up the stairs

"yeah lets see what their doing in there" said danny running up after her with Sam behind him

"Danny this is invasion of privacy" said Sam behind him

"but-"

"no buts danny it's not right"

"fine you win" and he stopped at the landing while Christy peeked in and shut the door quickly

"dudes don't go in there trust me" she said walking away from the door and behind danny and Sam

"why" said Danny now even more desperate to go in

"to much mushiness and grossness" said Christy feeling happy that Tabs and Drake were together but also feeling sick

"Oh I told you not to go in but do you listen nooooo" said Sam putting her hands on her hips

"it was horrible truly horrible" said Christy shaking

"really, Christy it couldn't of bin that bad" said Sam

"oh trust me it was" then tabs came out the room and she looked angry

"what did you do that for I was having fun" she said angry

"yeah dudes why did you do that" Drake asked coming out the room

"I never though the mushiness-o-phobic would make out with someone" said Christy

"yeah, wait they were kissing dude not a nice image, my friend kissing a cat" said danny

"I'm human at the moment" said Tabs still angry

"but your still a cat" said Danny still disturbed at the fact that a cat kissed a human

"no she isn't she's more than a cat" Drake argued

"guys stop arguing please I'm a human and a cat come on" said tabs finally calming down

"works for us" said both of them smirking

"so drake when are you leaving Amity Park" asked danny

"I'm not my parents are coming out her next week"

"really so where exactly are you staying" asked Sam

"I'm hoping I can stay here" he said to Danny

"I'll ask" and he ran down the stairs to ask, about five minutes after he ran back

"so what did she say" asked Drake

"she said you can stay and you can stay in the spare room"

"great and I get to stay with my girlfriend" he said holding Tab's hand

"keep the stuff you do pg 13 GOT IT" said danny

"we will" said both teens together

"good now what school are you going to" asked Danny

"I think it's called Casper high"

"hey that's our school" said tabs

"cool and I heard it's the most haunted school in the world"

"yeah but that's probably because of me and tabs"

"well it's guna be even more haunted with another ghost kid there" said Drake

"yeah but still I'm more powerful than you " said Danny smirking

"and what makes you so powerful" asked drake

"well I actually have my ghost ray and I can duplicate and I can use a ghostly wail and I can also use a few other tricks that I'm not guna name"

"fine but what is a ghostly wail"

"I'll tell you it's a powerful attack that he has just got control over and in one blast of it a whole city could be levelled" explained tabs

"whoa dude that is cool"

"yes very cool now it's getting late and we need some sleep it's your first day of school tomorrow" said danny to drake by now Sam had gone home after saying good bye to danny and Christy had used her darkness thing to teleport to her room

"Awwwww dude but it's only, 1 o'clock" Drake exclaimed "fine you win night guys" said Danny as he walked out the room

"night danny" said tabs changing form and getting into her basket

"night tabs" and he fell asleep but then got woken up by a pillow hitting his head

"ouch what was that for" said Danny rubbing his head

"STOP SNORING" yelled tabs and he shook his head and went back to his snoring at that point tabs had put the Fenton ear plugs in her ears (you saw them in Fenton menace maddie used them) and she fell asleep too

**TABS HAS A BOYFRIEND it's a miracle and it really is night time now so I'm going to bed (insert snoring here) **

TABS: hey get up

CHRISTY: tabs has a boyfriend, tabs has a boyfriend

DRAKE: I have a girlfriend I have a girlfriend and I finally get into this, took you long enough

BLACKGEM: hey I had other things to do like kick your butt at any video game we played

DRAKE: you had to tell them that didn't you

BLACKGEM: yes I did

DANNY: who would have thought the mushiness-o-phobic would get a boyfriend

SAM: I know it's strange

TABS: you do know I'm standing right here you know and I could have picked any of them guys but I didn't, I picked drake

DRAKE: AWWWW that's so sweet of you tabs

TABS: I can be sweet… sometimes

DANNY: Does anyone else find it disturbing that a human… half human is dating a cat

Sam, Tucker, Christy and Blackgem raise their hands

TABS AND DRAKE: IT'S NOT DISTURBING IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL

TUCKER: no it's not… wait I just realised I WASN'T EVEN IN THAT CHAPTER, IT'S NOT FAIR

BLACKGEM: you know I would like to get onto the next chapter so SHUT UP PLEASE……………..

Silence from everyone

BLACKGEM: THANK YOU

EVERYONE: YOU'RE WELCOME

**TABS: message for Danny… crazy Blackgem's friend** **Danny if you find me and Drake dating disturbing that's perfectly fine I shall not claw you eyes out because I can't anyway I am just a figment of someone's imagination so I can't… oh but how much I want to.**

CHRISTY: I FIND IT DISTURBING, IT'S NOT RIGHT CATS SOULD BE WITH CATS AND HUMANS SHOULD BE WITH HUMANS… but it is sweet.

BLACKGEM: NEXT CHAPTER NOW.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6-school day

"DUDES WAKE UP" shouted drake running into the room

"Whhhaaaaaatttttttt" yawned tabs

"school… and can you wake him up" said Drake pointing to Danny who was hanging out of his bed and drooling

"what, oh wait" and she pulled out the ear plugs "now what did you say" she said

"wake him up or we'll be late"

"DANNY WAKE UP OR ELSE" shouted tabs now retaining her human form

"I'm up I'm up, don't hurt me" he said scared

"good now if you don't get up we will get a detention" said Tabs wiping up the drool Danny left on the carpet

"another one, doesn't matter I have to many anyway" he said lying back on his bed

"but drake hasn't so GET UP"

"fine" and he got up and went to the bathroom and came out ten minutes later fully dressed

"thank god it's about friggin time" said drake

"transform" said danny

"why" said drake

"just do it" said danny

"okay" and he transformed

"Good I'M GOIN-GHOST" they yelled as Danny transformed into the ghost kid and tabs into feline phantom

"ok we have three minutes to get to school can we make it" asked drake

"well at 300mph we can make it in two" said Danny looking at his clock

"but I can't fly that fast"

"you can if you're holding tabs hand…or paw" he said floating

"sweet" and he grabbed her paw and they set of, they were there in exactly two minutes"

"dude we made it" said Drake feeling a bit sick from flying faster than usual

"I know it was a close call" said tabs turning human behind a drinking fountain and then the bell rung

"well time for class" said drake

"oh when we get in the class I hope you don't have a jealous streak" said tabs

"why" he asked

"well you're a ghost and every guy in school is after me" she said smiling nervously

"I've never had a girlfriend so how am I supposed to know" and they walked in the class

"hi tabs have you changed your mind on going out with me" said dash coolly

"I will never change my mind dash you a big moron with no taste in clothes" and he just sat back down

"hey tabs doing anything later" said a random boy in the back

"yes I am as a matter of fact and don't ask me what it is cause I'm sick of making up excuses" she said holding her head

"hey tabs looking good" said Kwan

"oh god kill me now" she said then a red light appears on her forehead (camera goes up to heaven and shows god with a gun, phone rings and god answers) hello… Satan, YO WHAT'S UP, HOW'S MY MAIN DEMON.

"but your too good looking" said Kwan winking at her

"leave her alone" said drake

"who's the loser" said dash

"he's no loser his name is drake"

"hey tabs that jealous streak you asked about"

"what about it" she said while flipping off Mikey (it means giving him the finger) who had just made kissy noises at her

"turns out I have one" he said his hands suddenly glowing

"dude you have your ghost ray, turn it of" said danny

"why don't you-"

"turn it off nobody knows who I am" whispered Danny

"fine" and his hands stopped glowing black

"hey yours is black cool" said tabs sitting down

"well I hadn't noticed that" he said smiling

"Ohh sarcastic much" she said smiling back

when school was over every boy knew that Tabitha kitten was off the market and her boyfriend could be dangerous if he wanted to be so now she was free of the ugly boys at school except for dash he still hit on her and he tried pushing drake in a locker to show tabs he was stronger but got overpowered by drake when he burnt dash's hand with a secret ecto ray and with tabs threatening him with her claws of doom, but he still wouldn't leave her alone

**at the mall **

"so tabs what is it with all the guys at school" asked drake

"it's because I look better than that shallow witch paulina and I have a personality"

"both very true" said tucker just sitting down next to them

"hey tucker, wait danny did tell you I'm taken right"

"WHAT, awwwww that's not fair" he whined

"guess not" said drake laughing

"where were you yesterday" asked tabs

"sick I had a cold from that last ghost attack you know I think her name was snowy she threw a ton of snow at me"

"ohhhhh I was wondering where you were" said Tabs not caring too much

"why"

"well I was wondering because you probably would be whining about what's drake got that you don't"

"yeah what does drake have that I don't" he asked

"well let me see he doesn't wear glasses, he doesn't carry a computer store around in his pants pockets, he doesn't use cheesy pick-up lines and he has good looks too"

"aww that's so nice" said Sam sitting down

"I know nobody's ever said all that about me" said drake while tabs and tucker had an argument about if tucker has good looks or not while danny came and sat next to Sam

"hey what are them two arguing about" he said drinking a blueberry slushy

"something about tucker having good looks or not" said Sam

"tabs is going to win" said danny

"how do you know" said drake

"well tabs has got one little thing that can overpower tucker" Danny answered as her started eating his fries

"what" said Drake

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU WILL HAVE A VISIT FROM MY CLAWS" shouted tabs and then he shut up

"that was it, it's the claws of doom" said Sam laughing

"having arguments with tucker is funny I always win" said tabs smiling

"no fair you always use your claws to overpower me I hate you" he said playfully

"to bad" she said

"tabs can you show me round town please all I've seen is Danny's house and the school"

"ok come on" and they got up and left hand in hand

"and they call us lovebirds" said danny smiling

"I know she's a cat and she has a boyfriend" said Sam

"I'm a human and I still don't have a girlfriend"

"change the pick-up lines and you might get one" said sam laughing "and just never use that 'hi I'm tucker Foley, that's T.F as in too fine' ever on any girl" she added after remembering he used that on her when danny forgot he met her (memory blank)

"but that's my best line"

"then your doomed" said danny

"why's he doomed" said Christy sitting down

"well he has no pick-up lines to get a girlfriend"

"oh your doomed"

"hey you haven't got a boyfriend and I haven't got a girlfriend"

"dude not nice I don't want a boyfriend and trust me if you were the last boy on earth and I was the last girl I'd kill myself"

"ahhhrrrrr it's not fair" whined tucker

"awwwww poor tucker" said Christy sarcastically as he whined

"you know why don't all of us go watch some movie" said danny

"we'll let you two watch one" said Christy not liking the idea of two lovebirds picking a movie

"fine" and they walked off

"you know I never thought that meeting your hero would be such a drag" said Christy bored.

**Well there you have it done it took a while but hey it was worth it and now I have to finish the other stories that I've made.**


	7. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
